lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
D.O.C. transcript
Nickb123 is responsible for this transcription. ---- Episode 18 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Fred Toye ---- Act 1 sits in her garden digging. She hears a noise, and looks around anxiously to find Jack arriving. SUN: Smiles Oh. JACK: Hey. SUN: Good morning, Jack. JACK: Need a hand? SUN: Thank you. JACK: You know, I came by your tent earlier. Has Jin gone? SUN: Oh. He went off with Charlie, Hurley and Desmond. Did you need him? JACK: Actually, I was looking for you, wanted to see how you were doing with your pregnancy. SUN: Oh, I'm doing fine. A little tired, but that's normal, right? JACK: Sure. Any morning sickness? SUN: Not anymore. JACK: Any bleeding? SUN: Pauses Why are you asking me all these questions, Jack? JACK: Smiles I'm just checking in. I mean, now that I'm back, I just wanted to make sure that you were doing OK. SUN: Thank you. I'm OK. JACK: Great. leaves. ---- - Sun walks across a bridge in South Korea as her phone rings SUN: 여보세요? Hello. JIN: 여보? Mrs. Kwon? SUN: 진수씨? 어우, 징그럽게... 벌써부터 무슨 여보야. Jin! I'm still not used to "Mrs. Kwon." is shown in an apartment. JIN: 이제 유부녀인데 빨리 익숙해져야지. Well, get used to it. You're a married woman now. SUN: 자기야, 우리 집에 정말 잘 어울리는 침대보 샀어요. Guess what? I found amazing linens for the apartment. JIN: 당신이 좋다면 물론 나도 좋지. 나 지금 집이야, 점심시간에 잠깐 들렀어. If you like them, I love them. I'm home right now. I stopped by on my lunch hour. SUN: 어, 그래? 집이 엉망이지? How does it look? JIN: 박스가 장난이 아니네. 하지만 우리 잠자리만큼은 확실하게 끝냈지. Lots of boxes. But I got the bed set up. SUN: Laughs 어우, 정말 내가 못살아! Why doesn't that surprise me? JIN: 나 다시 회사 들어가 봐야 돼. 일찍 들어갈게. I have to get back to the office. See you tonight. SUN: 여보. Mr. Kwon? JIN: 네, 여보? Yes, Mrs. Kwon? SUN: 정말 정말 사랑해요. I love you madly. Jin: 나도 사랑해. I love you, too. chuckles as she hangs up. She sits on a bench in the street, and a woman sat next to her looks over holding a newspaper. WOMAN: 아가씨 맞지? Is this you? picture is of Sun and Jin, an article concerning their union. SUN: 네, 맞아요. Yes, it is. WOMAN: 그렇구나, 축하해. 신랑이 아주 잘 생겼네. Congratulations. He's very handsome. SUN: 제가 운이 좋았죠. I'm a lucky girl. WOMAN: 정말 운이 좋았던 것 같아. 아가씨 아버님이 백자동차 백 회장님 맞지? 굉장한 부잣집 따님이시네. Very lucky. Your father is Mr. Paik? Of Paik Automotive? Very powerful family. SUN: 전 아빠 사업엔 별 관심 없어요. I don't really have much to do with the family business. WOMAN: 신랑의 부모에 대해서는 아무 것도 적은 게 없잖아. What about your husband's parents? SUN: 그 사람 부모님은 돌아가셨어요. His parents are dead. WOMAN: 그래? Really...? SUN: 누구시죠? Who are you? WOMAN: 잘못하면 신랑의 배경이 폭로가 될수 있잖아. 우리나라 제일의 권력의 딸이 하찮은 어부 자식과 결혼한다는 사실이 알려진다면... It would bring much shame if it was known that Mr. Paik's daughter married the son of a fisherman. SUN: Interrupting 상관 없어요. 전 이미 그 사람 아버님이 어부라는 것도 알고 있어요. I know that, and it doesn't matter. WOMAN: 그래? 그럼 몸 팔던 여자의 아들이라는 것도 알고 있어? Really? Did you know he was also the son of a prostitute? SUN: 뭐라구요! How dare you! WOMAN: up 3일 후에 5시에 여기서 보지. 나올 때 달러 10만 불 준비해 가지고 와. 정말 사랑한다면 내 요구 조건을 들어줘야 진실을 감출 수 있을 걸? I will be back here in three days. At five PM. You will bring me one hundred thousand dollars. If you love your husband as "madly" as you say, you will spare him the shame of learning the truth. walks away from Sun. ---- - In the jungle, Desmond, Charlie, Hurley and Jin crowd over the injured parachutist as she groans. JIN: Who is she? DESMOND: I've no idea. HURLEY: She seems to know you, dude, she just said your name. DESMOND: I've never seen her before in my life. parachutist begins to cough. CHARLIE: She's waking up. PARACHUTIST: ¡Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo! HURLEY: She's trying to talk. We should get her some water. DESMOND: Charlie Give me a hand. CHARLIE: Yeah. lift the woman up PARACHUTIST: ¡Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo! am dying. I am dying" CHARLIE: What's she saying? DESMOND: Don't know. HURLEY: It's Spanish, dude. DESMOND: Wait, you understand her then? PARACHUTIST: ¡Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo! am dying. I am dying" HURLEY: She says she's dying. and Desmond pull back some of her clothes to reveal a large wound on her chest and a foreign object. DESMOND: Oh god! CHARLIE: It's a branch. She must have hit it on the way down. DESMOND: Right, get her pack! We haven't got much in this first-aid kit. See if there's anything we can use in there. HURLEY: What if this is a rescue? What if she came for us? Wha... I mean, is she gonna be OK? We can't let her... DESMOND: Interrupting Just go and start looking! JIN: We get Jack. Jack. CHARLIE: We have to get her to Jack as soon as possible. She could be our way off the Island. DESMOND: No, if we move her, it'll make it worse. CHARLIE: Well, we just let her bleed to death? DESMOND: No, we... we need to bring Jack here. CHARLIE: It's an eight-hour walk, one way! DESMOND: Then I'll run. CHARLIE: You out of your mind? It's not safe. It's gonna be dark soon, who knows who's out in this jungle. In case you haven't forgotten, there are people on this Island trying to kill us. DESMOND: Nobody knows we're here! are suddenly interrupted by Hurley, who accidentally shoots a flare gun. The flare flies up high into the sky and explodes. Charlie, Desmond and Jin turn. HURLEY: Oops. Act 2 - Sun sits in the apartment looking at a graduation photo of herself and her parents as Jin enters. She hastily hides it. JIN: 짠! 당신 좋아하는 찌개 사왔어. Surprise! I got your favorite, tofu soup. SUN: 고마워요. 이 박스만 정리하구요. Thank you. Let me finish this box. JIN: 그냥 두고 빨리 먹자. 그건 나중에 하면 되잖아. We'll unpack later. Let's eat. SUN: 이 사진, 저 쪽 테이블 위에 올려놓을까? Do you mind if I put this on the table? JIN: 사모님이 알아서 하시죠. Not at all. gestures one photo at him, and he comes to look, another image of Sun and her parents at graduation. JIN: 내 평생 학사모를 써도 이렇게 섹시한 여자는 처음이야. Even in a cap and gown, you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen. SUN: Pauses 왜 당신 가족 사진은 하나도 없어요? Don't you have any pictures of your family? JIN: 어, 내가 어렸을 때 우리 집에는 카메라가 없었어. Oh, we didn't have a camera growing up. SUN: 한 장도 없다구? 그래도... 아버님 유품이나 편지 한 장도 없다구? No pictures at all? Well, didn't your father leave you any? JIN: 아버진 내가 군대에 있을 때 돌아가셨어. No, I was in the army when he died. SUN: 당신이 16살 때 아버님이 돌아가셨다고 하지 않았어요? The army? You said your father died when you were sixteen. JIN: 무슨 소리야? 군대에 있을 때 돌아가셨다니까? No. I was in the army. SUN: 아니 지난번에 당신이... But you told me... JIN: Interrupting 당신이 잘못 들었겠지! 근데 그건 왜 자꾸 묻는데? You must've misunderstood! What is this about, Sun? SUN: 그냥... 아니에요. 미안해요. It's... it's nothing. I'm sorry. JIN: 식기 전에 빨리 먹자. Your soup is getting cold. ---- - At the beach, Sun pulls back the tarp on Kate's tent for her SUN: How's this? KATE: That's perfect. Thank you. helps tie it back, and sees Jack at the kitchen area. SUN: What do you think happened to Jack? While he was with the Others. Since he's been back, he seems different. KATE: He says that he was pretty much a prisoner, and the only reason why he cooperated was 'cause he thought they'd let him off the Island. SUN: Do you believe him? KATE: Pause Why wouldn't I? SUN: He came to me. Asking about my pregnancy. KATE: Well, what, would that have anything to do with— SUN: What if... What if the Others want my baby? He's been there alone for over a week. How do we know he isn't working with them? KATE: He's not working with them. SUN: Do you know something, Kate? looks down the beach and sees Juliet by a trough. KATE: It's Juliet. She was their doctor, their... their fertility doctor studying pregnant women, and... when Claire was sick, she told me and Jack... the reason the Others wanted her baby was for research. walks towards Juliet, with Kate at her heels. KATE: Sun, wait, you don't have to do this. SUN: Go away, Kate. approaches Juliet. SUN: I want to know about your research. KATE: Sun... SUN: What happens to pregnant women? JULIET: You're pregnant? Are you sure? How do you know? SUN: I asked you a question — everyone else might be alright with you washing your clothes and eating our food, but I want to know what's going on. I want answers. What are you people doing? Why are you taking children? What happens to pregnant women on this Island? What happens to— JULIET: They die. They all die. KATE: Sun, come on, let's go. leads Sun away from Juliet. ---- the jungle, the parachutist is still weak PARACHUTIST: Chinese Mandarin – "What happened" or "What's going on?" HURLEY: What's she saying? JIN: Chinese. Not Korean. CHARLIE: Maybe we should just pull it out. DESMOND: No, you'll just make it worse. CHARLIE: Have you forgotten what's at stake here? Or is this just another one of your flashes — whose getting an arrow in the neck this time? DESMOND: Lest you forget, she said my bloody name! She had a photo of me and my girlfriend. Do I understand?! I understand better than the lot of you! HURLEY: Hey, guys, chill. DESMOND: We've wasted enough time already. CHARLIE: You're not leaving us. DESMOND: Just get out of my way, Charlie. CHARLIE: No. hear rustling in the trees. Mikhail runs out in front of them and stops. Act 3 stares at them, and then turns and runs. Jin chases after him. DESMOND: Hey, Jin! CHARLIE: Jin! DESMOND: Jin! catches up with Mikhail, and they fight. Mikhail first almost stabs Jin with a stake, and then tries to strangle him against a tree. Jin frees himself and knocks Mikhail down with a turn kick. He then grabs Mikhail by the neck. Desmond intervenes and throws Mikhail against a tree. DESMOND: Who are you? the gun right at his chest I said, who are you?! CHARLIE: He's the guy who shot Sayid. Kate told us he lived out in that station Locke blew up. He's an Other. HURLEY: I thought Locke killed that guy with the electro-fence thingy. DESMOND: You've got five seconds to talk, or I fire this gun brother. MIKHAIL: That's a flare gun. DESMOND: And how do you think it'll feel? Taking a flare to the chest at this range. MIKHAIL: As your friend pointed out, I already died once this week. PARACHUTIST: Italian - "Help me, I'm dying." DESMOND: You understand her. MIKHAIL: She's speaking Italian. She said she's dying, she needs help. I was a Soviet Army field medic, I can offer you my services. pulls Mikhail to her. CHARLIE: Wait, what are you doing? DESMOND: I'm saving her. MIKHAIL: This branch has punctured her lung. It's filling with blood. If it is not ventilated soon, she's going to die. DESMOND: Well, do it. Help her. MIKHAIL: If I fix her, you must let me walk away as if I never came upon you. DESMOND: Pauses What you need? ---- the beach, Sun sits thinking as the sun sets. She sees Claire tucking Aaron into his crib. ---- - In Namhae, Sun finds Jin's father, matching his face with a file photo SUN: 혹시, 권 선생님이세요? Excuse me. Are you Mr. Kwon? MR. KWON: 그렇소만... 선 맞지? Yes. You must be Sun. ---- his house, Mr. Kwon pours Sun some tea. SUN: 감사합니다. Thank you. MR. KWON: 그래... 결혼식은 잘 치렀겠지? Please. Tell me about your wedding. SUN: 네, 멋있었어요. 제 생애 가장 행복한 날이었거든요. It was beautiful. The happiest day of my life. MR. KWON: 그래, 그건 그놈도 그랬을거다. And my son's, too, I imagine. SUN: 아버님. 왜 저희 결혼식에는 오시지 않으셨어요? Mr. Kwon. Why weren't you at the wedding? MR. KWON: 그놈이 나에 대해서 뭐라고 하던? What did he tell you? SUN: 그 사람은... 아버님이 돌아가셨다고... 왜요? He told me you were dead. Why would he say that? MR. KWON: 자신의 과거가 부끄럽고 창피해서... To avoid the shame of where he came from. SUN: 그래서 아버님은 진수 씨가 어렸을 때 어머니가 돌아가셨다고 말씀하신 거에요? And is that why you told him his mother died when he was a baby? Kwon pours Sun and himself a stronger alcoholic drink. MR. KWON: 그 놈 애미... 그 여잔 남자가 많았어. 그 놈을 낳고 바로 떠나버려서 혼자서 내가 그 놈을 키웠어. 내가 그 놈의 애비인지도 확실치 않아. 그렇지만... 그 핏덩이를 누가 키우겠어? His mother. She was with many men. She left me with the baby. I raised him alone. I wasn't even sure I was the father. But who else would take care of him? wipes his hand and touches Sun's chin. MR. KWON: 아가야... 정말 이쁘구나. 내 아들이 사랑하는 여자를 만나게 되어 정말 기쁘구나. 진수에게는 날 만났다거나 지 애미가 살아있다는 말은 절대 하지 않았으면 한다. 절대로... 이 늙은이를 봐서라도, 이 사실로 그 녀석의 자존심이 다치지 않았으면 해. You are so beautiful. It pleases me so much to meet you. You can never tell him that you met me or that his mother is still alive. Please, for me. Do not. Do not make him suffer this shame. nods. ---- - At night on the beach, Juliet enters Sun's tent and covers her mouth as she wakes her, muffling her screams JULIET: Be quiet. Don't move. You want me to help you and your baby, I have answers to your questions, but you have to come with me right now. Just you and me. Nobody else. releases her grip over Sun's mouth. SUN: If what you said was true, that means I'm already dead. Why should I go anywhere with you? JULIET: Because there may be a hope for you yet. extends her hand and Sun takes it. Act 4 two trek through the jungle at night carrying torches. SUN: Where are we going? JULIET: There's a medical station near here, they have an ultrasound machine. SUN: Claire and Kate told me about that place. It was abandoned, they found nothing there. JULIET: Well, that's because they didn't know where to look. SUN: What are you going to do to me? JULIET: I'm gonna look at your baby and determine the DOC. Erm, date of conception. The ultrasound will tell me when you got pregnant, give or take a day. If you got pregnant off the Island then you and your baby will probably be OK, but if you got pregnant here... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. When was the last time you and your husband had sex? SUN: I would rather not talk about that. JULIET: Look, I know that it's personal, but if I know when, then I... SUN: Interrupting Isn't that what the machine will do? JULIET: Yeah. SUN: Then let's keep walking. ---- - Sun is at her father's office. She heads upstairs and is announced by his secretary to Paik and a few employees BUSINESSMAN: 위조된 운송 허가증을 저희가 아직 얻지 못했습니다, 회장님. MR. PAIK: 한소 재단에서 우리 측에서 장비를 제공하지 않았다고 난리 났다는데? SECRETARY: 회장님, 따님이 오셨습니다. Mr. Paik. Your daughter is here to see you. BUSINESSMAN 1: 축하합니다. Congratulations on your wedding. SUN: 감사합니다. Thank you. BUSINESSMAN 2: 행복하게 사시길 바랍니다. We wish you much happiness. men and secretary leave. MR. PAIK: 갑자기 이 아빠를 찾아온 용건이 뭘까? To what do I owe this visit? SUN: 부탁이 있어요. I need to ask you a favor. MR. PAIK: 우리 공주님, 무슨 부탁이 있으실까? What is it, my dear? SUN: 저... 저 필요한게... I, I need, Pauses 저 10만 불이 필요해요. One hundred thousand dollars. MR. PAIK: 어디다 쓰려고? What for? SUN: 그건 말씀드릴 수가 없어요. I can't tell you. MR. PAIK: 그렇다면 내가 무엇 때문에 너에게 그 돈을 줘야 하지? Why should I give you money without an explanation? SUN: 전 지난 27년 동안... 아빠가 무슨 일을 하시는지도 알면서도 모른 척 해왔어요. 아빠 뜻에 어긋나는 행동을 한 적도, 생각해 본 적도 없어요. 더구나 싫은 내색은 한 번도 하지 않았구요. 저 앞으로도 계속 그럴 거에요, 물론 아빠가 제 부탁을 들어주신다는 조건 하에... 이유는 묻지 마세요. Because my whole life, I've pretended not to know what you do. I've allowed you to keep your control over me. I pretend that everything is all right. I will continue pretending. As long as you give me the money I am asking for. No questions asked. MR. PAIK: 이유는 묻지 말라고? 이 세상이 니가 생각하는 것처럼 그렇게 호락호락한 줄 알아? We do not live in a world where there are no questions asked! SUN: 제가 사랑하는 사람의 자존심을 지키기 위해서에요. I'm doing this to spare someone I love deep shame. MR. PAIK: 네 남편 때문에 그러는구만. Your new husband? opens a safe behind his desk, and retrieves the money which he places in an envelope. MR. PAIK: 그 놈 때문이라면 이 돈은 그 놈이 앞으로 갚아야 할 빚이야. 공장장 일은 그만두고 이제부터 내가 시키는 일만 하게 될거다. If this money is for your husband, it is he who will bear this debt. He will no longer be a floor manager. He will be working for me. pauses, and then takes the money coldly. ---- - In the jungle, Mikhail works to save the parachutist's life. MIKHAIL: What else do you know about this woman? Did she have anything on her besides the flare gun? HURLEY: Just a book, fancy radio phone thingy. shakes his head as Mikhail turns to Hurley. MIKHAIL: Does it work? HURLEY: Like I'd tell you. MIKHAIL: One of you must help. The rest, clear the way, I need space. DESMOND: I'll do it. MIKHAIL: Wipe away as much of the blood as you can. parachutist begins to struggle for breath. MIKHAIL: We need to evac the air now! Hold her steady. Steady! DESMOND: Yeah, I heard ya! stabs the woman in the chest with a funnel and blood suctions out of her. DESMOND: Is that... normal? pulls out the funnel, and the parachutist screams with pain. MIKHAIL: Gause! Desmond grabs some material and places it on the wound.] Tape it, be careful. Covering needs to be hollow, the wound needs to breathe. PARACHUTIST: Portuguese Eu não estou só... Eu não estou só. am not alone. I am not alone." DESMOND: What did she say? MIKHAIL: Thank you. She said thank you for helping me. ---- away, Juliet and Sun find the Staff entrance. JULIET: It's right down here. pulls back the hatch doors, and they enter. Juliet turns on the lights. SUN: Why are you doing this? JULIET: What? SUN: Helping me. JULIET: Pauses Once upon a time, I told women that they were pregnant, and their faces... it was the best news they ever got in their entire life. Then I came here. I've lost... nine patients in the last three years. I'm helping you because I want to tell you that you and your husband got pregnant before you came here. I'm helping you because I wanna give good news again. SUN: I slept with another man. JULIET: Oh. SUN: Before we got to the Island. Jin and I, we were having trouble, we weren't... And I had a friend. It was a mistake. JULIET: We all make mistakes. SUN: Which way? leads Sun to the locker room. She opens one locker and pulls a lever down, revealing part of a wall. JULIET: Will you help me move this forward? move a set of lockers away which cover the wall. JULIET: OK. move the wall back, revealing a new room, full of medical and nursery supplies. SUN: Why is this room hidden? JULIET: Don't worry about it. SUN: What is this place? Tell me. JULIET: It's where we brought the women to die. in the jungle, Mikhail finishes his treatment of the woman. Act 5 MIKHAIL: She's fine. Keep the wound as clean as you can, she should be better in a day. CHARLIE: A day? Her lung was punctured. MIKHAIL: On this Island, the wounds are a bit different. Maybe a day and a half. I did as I promised. She will live. CHARLIE: You can't seriously be considering letting him go. DESMOND: Just go. CHARLIE: Are you kidding? He's one of them! leaves. DESMOND: So what would you have me do Charlie? We gotta make a stretcher and carry her. How we gonna do that and bring a prisoner? CHARLIE: We need some rope, I'll take responsibility. JIN: Phone. Phone! runs after Mikhail. DESMOND: No, Jin. JIN: Phone. DESMOND: Jin, it's all right! CHARLIE: No, let him, Desmond! DESMOND: Jin! Come back here! runs after Jin. CHARLIE: Oi! Let him! follows. DESMOND: Jin, it's all right, Jin! grabs Mikhail. DESMOND: Jin, let him go! Jin, let go! grabs the phone from Mikhail and shoves it towards Desmond's face. JIN: Phone! CHARLIE: You stole this. MIKHAIL: How could you respect me if I didn't try? CHARLIE: How about I take your other eye? Would you respect that? MIKHAIL: with his ear Sorry, what? tries to attack Mikhail, Desmond pulls him off. DESMOND: Charlie, don't, Charlie! CHARLIE: No! DESMOND: Charlie, let him go! CHARLIE: This is a mistake! We can't keep letting these people go! DESMOND: We gave him our word! Mikhail Go on, get out of here. smiles to Charlie and then leaves. ---- the Staff station, Juliet sets up the ultrasound. SUN: The baby isn't Jin's. We tried to have a baby back in Korea and couldn't. And the doctor... he told me Jin was infertile. JULIET: And then you came here. SUN: What? JULIET: Did you know that the average male sperm count is between sixty and eighty million? But on the Island, it's five times that. We call that good odds. You ready? SUN: Yes. JULIET: OK, now lift your shirt up a little. pours liquid on Sun's chest It's cold. SUN: Will I see the baby? JULIET: Maybe, it's your first trimester, so it's a little iffy. If you don't see a heartbeat, don't worry about it, it's just early. SUN: How does it work? JULIET: Well, I take a measurement of the foetus, and that will tell us when your baby was conceived, and then we'll know who. sighs You OK? SUN: I lose either way. If I'm going to live, that means the baby's not Jin's. JULIET: Do you still want to do this? SUN: Yes. JULIET: OK, moment of truth. ---- - Sun stands in her apartment pacing. JIN: 여보? Mrs. Kwon? SUN: 여보? Mr. Kwon. JIN: 오늘 회사에 왔다면서? 왜 나한테는 들르지 않았어? I heard you came by the office today. Why didn't you come say hello? SUN: 당신이 바쁠 것 같아서요. I didn't want to bother you. JIN: 아무리 바빠도 당신 볼 시간은 있지. Seeing you is never a bother. SUN: 다음엔 꼭 들를게요. Next time. I promise. JIN: 우편물 온거 없어? Did you get the mail? SUN: 아, 미안. 깜빡했네. Sorry. I forgot. JIN: 열쇠는 어디 있어? Do you have the mail key? SUN: 거실에 있는 내 가방 안에요. It's in my purse. Jin goes, Sun hears the sound of crinkling paper. SUN: 진수 씨! 잠깐만요! Jin! Wait! finds Jin with the bag of money in his hand. JIN: 이거 무슨 돈이야? What's this money? SUN: 그거... 아빠가 주신 거에요. It's... from my father. JIN: 뭐 때문에? Why? SUN: 가구도 사야 되구... 우리 신혼여행도 가야 되잖아. I wanted to get us furniture. And I wanted us to have a nice honeymoon. JIN: 그 정도는 내가 할 수 있잖아. 신혼여행... 가구 같은 거는 시간이 좀 걸리겠지만 열심히 일해서 내가 다 해줄게. 무슨 일이 있어도 당신은 내가 책임질거야. I can provide for us. The honeymoon... the furniture. I know it will take longer, but it will happen. And I will pay for it. I will always take care of you, Sun. SUN: 알아요. I know. JIN: 드려. 그렇지 않아도 아버님에게 너무 많은 신세를 졌는데, 더 이상 그러고 싶지 않아. 부탁해. Then give it back. I don't want to be in your father's debt any more than we already are. Please. SUN: 진수 씨... 사랑해요. Jin, I love you. JIN: 정말? Madly? SUN: 정말. Madly. leaves with the money. ---- - In the Staff station, Juliet scans Sun's stomach. JULIET: There it is. There's your baby. Can you see? laugh. SUN: I can see it. Is it a boy or a girl? JULIET: Oh, it's... it's a little early. But, um, do you see that little flutter? That's the heart beating. It's very strong, it's very healthy. OK, you crashed here ninety days ago. The baby was conceived about eight weeks ago, so around fifty-three days. You got pregnant on the Island. cries. JULIET: I'm sorry, I am so sorry Sun. I will do everything that I can... SUN: Smiles It's Jin's! smiles too. Act 6 - Sun walks near the bridge towards the woman she met three days earlier. WOMAN: 난 안 나타나는 줄 알았어. I was starting to think you wouldn't come. pulls out the envelope, and the woman snatches it, quickly checking its contents. Sun grabs the envelope. SUN: 진수 씨 어머니라고 왜 말씀하지 않으셨어요? Why didn't you tell me you were Jin's mother? WOMAN: 낳기만 했지 내가 그 놈 애미라고 말할 순 없잖아. I gave birth to him. But that does not make me his mother. SUN: 저희 집이 어떤 집안이라는 거 잘 알고 계시죠? 내 남편은 당신이 죽은 걸로 알고 있어. 다음엔 당신에게 무슨 일이 일어날지 나도 장담 못해. You know how powerful my family is. My husband believes that you are dead. Do not force me to make that a reality. leaves with her head held high. ---- - At the Staff, its morning as Juliet as Sun leave. SUN: So how long do I have? JULIET: Most of the women made it into the middle of their second trimester, nobody made it to their third. SUN: That gives me two months. I am... very happy the baby's Jin's. You gave me good news, Juliet. JULIET: It was my pleasure, Sun. I'm gonna go back inside and make sure that I didn't miss anything. I don't wanna take the chance that we didn't cover our tracks. Do you wanna wait out here? SUN: All right. walks towards the station entrance Juliet. Thank you. ---- heads inside to the secret room. Opening a locker, she pulls out a tape recorder and presses the record button. JULIET: Ben, it's six AM on Saturday morning. Kwon is pregnant, the fetus is healthy and was conceived on-Island with husband. He was sterile before they got here. I'm still working on getting samples from the other women. I should have Austen's soon. I'll report back when I know more. turns off the recorder. JULIET: Pauses I hate you. places the recorder back in the locker and shuts the door. ---- the jungle, the group build a stretcher for the parachutist CHARLIE: You can't trust 'em, you know. DESMOND: What's that? CHARLIE: The Others. The one you let go. He'll be back tomorrow with five of his mates. Should have killed him. JIN: Charlie. to the rope for the stretcher Tight. CHARLIE: Oh, OK. DESMOND: You know brother, by my count, you've killed more of them than they've killed of you. CHARLIE: They started it. You know, just 'cause one comes traipsing back with Jack and Kate doesn't mean that we can trust 'em now. little away, Hurley sits with the parachutist. He attempts to make the satellite phone work, and holds it to his ear. HURLEY: Sarcastically Mom? woman coughs. PARACHUTIST: Where am I? HURLEY: Take it easy, you just had a giant branch... PARACHUTIST: Interrupting Where am I?! HURLEY: I dunno. You're on an Island. Are you here to rescue us? Are there more of you? Can you make your phone work? PARACHUTIST: Who are you? HURLEY: Hugo Reyes. I crashed here on Oceanic Flight 815. A bunch of us survived. Is that why you're here? Were you looking for us? PARACHUTIST: 815? Flight 815? The one from Sydney? HURLEY: Yeah! PARACHUTIST: No, that's not possible. HURLEY: Yeah, I know. It wasn't easy, but we found food, and a hatch... PARACHUTIST: Interrupting No. No, Flight 815 they, they found the plane. There were no survivors. They were all dead. HURLEY: What?! Category:Season 3